


Perfect

by Zekkun



Series: YamaRiku drabbles [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And Yamato is a good boyfriend, Body Worship, Featuring self-conscious Riku, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I PROMISE THERE'S NO SMUT, M/M, No Smut, This is pure fluff and comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: "Onii-san thinks that you are perfect."





	Perfect

Yamato could understand why some people might have complexes with their bodies, after all he himself has problems with his own. problems he had begun to overcome recently thanks to his friends and partners.

But he could not understand why Nanase Riku could feel bad about his own body.

His boyfriend was handsome, adorable (not that he would admit it to his face), had an enviable body with good muscle. however, he felt self-conscious about how quickly he gained weight. It's not that Yamato cared, in fact, he thought a little belly made him look even prettier. However, on days like these when his boyfriend didn't want him to see him without a shirt because he wasn't in the best of shape at the time, Yamato just wanted to ease his worries.

"Yamato-san... don't look at me..." Yamato shook his head and traced his boyfriend's neck with his lips, kissing the soft skin and leaving small marks in places that could not be noticed "Why? Onii-san thinks you're beautiful in any way." Riku blushed and let Yamato finish taking off the yellow shirt he liked so much. However, he looked away as soon as Yamato saw how his belly was a little fat from the sweets and little exercise he had had lately.

"What are you ashamed of?" Yamato kissed from the middle of Riku’s pecs to the mouth of his stomach, his hands caressing the skin there delicately, as if he was touching porcelain.

"Yamato-san... Do you think... that I am fat?" Yamato shook his head and slowly made his way to his lips, connecting them in a chaste kiss.

"Not at all, Onii-san thinks that you are perfect."


End file.
